No olvides
by DolcePiano
Summary: En un futuro cercano, estando lejos el uno del otro, ambos hermanos recuerdan el día que emprendieron ese viaje donde se prometieron no mirar atrás... pero también: No olvidar. Pequeño fic hecho solo por el aniversario (?) de Fullmetal Alchemist.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-** **;'-;'-;'-;'-.**

.

.

 **No olvides**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Capítulo único)_

.

.

 **.-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-** **;'-;'-;'-;'-.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuántos años, tanto tiempo, y todavía lo recordaban como si fuera ayer…

.

Alphonse Elric observaba la ventana desde el reino de Xing. Estaba alojado en el castillo del príncipe Ling y no podía quejarse de todas las comodidades que tenía y de lo que los sirvientes le brindaban para tenerlo feliz. También lo solía visitar Mei Chang, quien poco a poco crecía y mostraba su peculiar belleza. Le coqueteaba más que antes, él obviamente se daba cuenta, pero todavía no quería iniciar nada aunque también gustara de ella. Sonrió contento volviendo a ver sus aposentos, pero sintió una extraña nostalgia al estar allí encerrado, investigando, con muchos libros, lápices y papeles tirados. De nuevo, giró su rostro hacia la ventana abierta. Aún extrañaba aquellas aventuras que veía ya lejanas en los tiempos que viajaba con su hermano Edward, donde no podía comer ni sentir frío, en donde no podía dormir ni cansarse, en donde era solo una armadura con alma. Y aunque en ocasiones se permitía viajar, no era tanto como antes. Hubiera querido estar ahora allá pero los separaba muchos kilómetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar aquel día en que todo inició. Entonces las llamas cubrieron la negrura, aquellas que iban carcomiendo cada madera, cada planta, cada juguete de su casa en Resembool. Y con ellas también se iba todo lo que alguna vez fueron e hicieron, y los pecados que cometieron. Entonces ya no podían volver atrás. Solo les quedaba poder resarcir una parte de sus pecados y recuperar lo que alguna vez perdieron. Emprendieron ese viaje sin mirar atrás... pero también sin dejar de olvidar.

Había llamado a su hermano mayor el día anterior, quien le contestó con su voz chillona que por supuesto que no lo había olvidado.

— _Por favor, visita ese lugar también por mí..._

.

.

Edward Elric abrió los ojos muy temprano aquella mañana, giró su cuello y vio a Winry a su costado durmiendo con la boca abierta y botando mucha baba. Se permitió a sí mismo una sonrisa silenciosa para no despertarla. Todavía estaba oscuro aunque los colores del alba empezaban a aparecer. Pensó que lo mejor era levantarse e irse de una vez antes de que los gritos, risas y vocecitas empezaran a resonar en toda la casa, _su_ casa, la de ella. Entonces se levantó, se vistió, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, el frío de la mañana directo en su rostro lo hizo revivir la nostalgia aquel tres de octubre.

—¿Ya te vas, hermano? —escuchó la voz de Al detrás de él.

—Alphonse… —susurró. Volteó a ver, y la imagen de su hermano se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Se encontraba demasiado lejos para volver y ya habían pasado dos años sin poderlo mirar—. Por supuesto que sí…

Caminó a paso ligero hasta que encontró la colina, ahí observó el tronco del árbol que era lo único que estaba en pie. Aún se podía ver el pasto negro por las quemaduras, pero eso era todo el rezago que quedaba de aquel día. El día que cambió sus vidas para siempre. El día que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. Toda su casa se quemaba, las llamaradas se movían con el viento y desaparecían altas, Winry lloraba pero ellos no lo hacían, porque no mirarían para atrás, porque no se rendirían jamás hasta cumplir con su meta. Ya no tenían un hogar al cual regresar, entonces siempre tenían que mirar hacia adelante, pero sin olvidar, sin hacerlo jamás. Y al final cumplieron su objetivo. Pero seguían sin tener un hogar... todavía sentía aquel vacío en el estómago. ¿En verdad no lo tenían? ¿Y la casa de Pinako y de Winry? Todavía se resistía a aceptar que esa también era su casa.

—Ed… —una voz conocida lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Seguro estaría preocupada.

—¿Winry? Pensé que seguirías durmiendo.

—Pues no. Vine a ofrecerte mi compañía en estos momentos de melancolía tuya.

—¡Que no estoy melancólico!

—Pues suspiraste todo el día de ayer, te conozco Edward Elric, no vengas a negarlo.

Entonces bufó frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada volvió a ver el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo su casa y decidió que era mejor cambiarle el tema, pues no quería hacer salir su debilidad frente a ella. Porque siempre terminaba haciéndolo —¿Dónde dejaste a los niños, mala madre?

—Los dejé con mi abuela, estúpido. Eso no es ser mala madre. Además todavía están dormidos —iba a lanzarle otro de sus insultos cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su cabeza.

—Winry… —pero al final Ed quiso ceder—. Hoy es…

—Sí, lo sé. Es tres de octubre —entonces se sentaron apoyados en aquel árbol muerto. Y se quedaron en silencio contemplando el sonido de las cigarras.

—Me hubiera gustado ver a Al hoy —Ed habló.

—A mí también. Aunque pienso que está disfrutando mucho del país de Xing… y de sus mujeres… —ahogó una sonrisa.

—Ni me hables de esa enana. Es por su culpa que Al no está acá con nosotros —quería achacarle todas las culpas a esa que le había robado la presencia de su hermano menor.

—Sabes que no es por eso, es porque está muy lejos e investigando, cosa que tú no haces hace mucho tiempo.

—¡No es mi culpa que quedes embarazada a cada rato!

—¡Es tu culpa también! ¡Y bien que lo disfrutas! —Ed se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Aunque ella también...

Entonces hubo un largo silencio.

—Nunca pensé que me iba a convertir en un ser humano común y corriente.

—Siempre fuiste uno, idiota. Es lo que siempre predicaste, ¿o es que te sentías especial?

—No me refiero a eso… es solo que… —sus manos dieron una palmada entre sí. Y luego las observó—. Yo siempre creí que el día nos fuimos y quemamos nuestro hogar ya nunca más íbamos a volver. Y aunque regresábamos esporádicamente… —miró sus manos—, mi alquimia —la extrañaba, lo hacía con demasiado ahínco, solo una palmada de sus manos, y podía transmutar lo que él quisiera, pero la había perdido y aún, a pesar de que muchas veces dijo que no, la añoraba, porque había sido una parte importante desde que era solo un niño. Suponía que era una de las cosas que le causaba un ligero sufrimiento con el que seguía luchando y que haría hasta el final. Sin embargo, aquel sacrificio fue el que le devolvió el cuerpo de su hermano. Había valido la pena, sí, pero eso no quitaba la desazón en su cuerpo.

—Está bien que te sientas triste. Está bien que extrañes tu alquimia. Eso demuestra que siempre has sido un ser humano común y corriente. Si las emociones no lucharan por dominar nuestra razón, pues seríamos como los homúnculos, como máquinas. Me gusta ser humana, porque si no, no podría sentir lo que siento ahora.

Ed sonrió al escucharla decir esas palabras que necesitaba escuchar —A veces dices cosas increíbles.

—Me siento muy feliz de que tú hayas regresado para quedarte. Y ya sabes que tienes un hogar, siempre lo tuviste.

¿Lo tenía? Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Piensas que no, Ed? —él se quedó callado y ella continuó—. Pues en mis recuerdos siempre encuentro que ambos volvían a mi casa. También comían en mi casa, y dormían en ella. Hasta entrenaban y la destrozaban y...

—Ya, ya, ya entendí.

Winry rió —Pues era también su casa y seguirá siéndolo siempre. No sé por qué te sigues resistiendo a pensarlo. Incluso ahora que tienes dos hijos...

Y la resignación llegó a él. Suspiró fuertemente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Solo... no pienses que te vas a ir... Aquella vez, yo pensé que no regresarían más —su vista viajó hacia adelante, donde antes estaba la casa de los Elric.

—Sabes que ya no puedo irme. No seré como mi padr… como Hohenheim —dijo antes de que ella se pusiera a llorar.

—Sí, lo sé. Y porque ya no existe Padre.

Sintió entonces una extraña calma, una que también disfrutaba, aunque a veces toda su vida fuera una locura. Pero ya no con la alquimia, pues ella dejó de acompañarlo. Ya no con su hermano Alphonse, con quien vivió tantas aventuras. Ya no con la milicia, que le trajo bienestar y buenos amigos en la actualidad. Ahora todo era distinto, ¿quién iba a pensar que él algún día pudiera ser realmente feliz como lo era ahora? ¿Quién iba a pensar acerca de los matices tan bellos que la vida traía para él cada día? ¿Quién iba a pensar que él iba a ser un hombre de familia sin alquimia? Uno común y corriente, solo un ser humano, a pesar de que siempre lo fue. Puso la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su reloj de plata. Ya no era más un Alquimista Nacional, pero aún así lo conservó. Observó la inscripción dentro: _«Don't forget 3. Oct. 11''»_

Quizás ya era tiempo de empezar a olvidar...

Miró nuevamente a Winry allí sentada mientras cerraba el reloj y lo volvía a colocar dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo gris. Y entonces rodeó su mano —Gracias —murmuró.

.

.

La mano pequeña de Mei Chang acarició su hombro en silencio. Alphonse giró su rostro para mirarla —¿Por qué estás tan melancólico? —preguntó.

—Por nada —sonrió—. Es solo que hoy es un día para empezar a olvidar... —y colocó su mano encima de la suya.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz día, Fullmetal Alchemist! Aunque fue ayer, jeje. Quería escribir una viñetita bien cortita, pero me salieron más palabras de las que pensé. Igual es algo simple para conmemorar el día de mi serie favorita. _No olvides..._

Gracias por leer. Siempre son bienvenidos sus reviews de aliento :)

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
